


Lee Seunggil and His Disappearing Items

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Witchcraft, M/M, Witchcraft, phichit chulanont is and always will be the scariest person on campus, seunggil really doesn't want to believe in magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Seunggil's things keep going missing and he experiences college witchcraft for the first time.





	Lee Seunggil and His Disappearing Items

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in like, two hours? But I love college witchcraft as I was a college witch so there might me a lot more of this? Who knows! I love comments and kudos so please leave those if you like this!
> 
> Also, a _duende_ is a sort of Mexican faerie or spirit that likes to cut the toenails off of little children and cause other sorts of mischief.

When things start disappearing from Seunggil’s dorm room, he immediately tries to find a logical explanation for it. Maybe he simply put something in the wrong place? Or maybe he'd simply forgotten  _ where _ he'd put something? These were all logical conclusions and if Seunggil  _ wasn't  _ Seunggil, he would have easily settled on them and moved on to focus on his philosophy paper. 

Except Lee Seunggil, transfer student from Seoul, South Korea, never put things where they didn't belong.  _ Everything _ in his life had its place and he never put something where it didn't belong. but, objectively, things didn't just  _ disappear _ out of college dorm rooms so he decided to go with the logical option of human error. 

He mentions it to Leo in passing over a disgusting dining hall lunch, and his suite mate gives him a knowing look over the pasta (?) on his plate before saying, “It's the  _ duendes _ , man.” 

Seunggil doesn't know what a  _ duende  _ is, but it doesn't sound logical and he completely ignores Leo in favor is drowning his ambiguous pasta lunch in salt. Leo was too superstitious; there's  _ always _ a logical reason for things. 

...right?

* * *

Seunggil doesn't like going to his RA for  _ anything _ , especially important things, but Katsuki Yuuri seems to be a reasonable enough human being (if one ignores his loud, clingy, performing arts major boyfriend which Seunggil admits is very easy to do) and maybe he will know what to do with the case of Seunggil’s mysteriously disappearing belongings.

(His calculator has recently disappeared and while he  _ technically _ doesn't need it, he will need it for his exam on friday and he really doesn't want to borrow one from Jason-Down-The-Hall. Jason down the hall does not take very good care of his things.) 

“Are you sure you put them in the places you're looking for them?” As Seunggil thought, Yuuri is incredibly reasonable and coming to logical conclusion. He likes him better already. Katsuki Yuuri is a logical, dog-loving Asian man. Seunggil needs to be his best friend  _ immediately. _

“Positive. I put everything in their labeled places.” Yuuri looks bemused, but Seunggil thinks he may just be impressed with his organization skills as he doesn't seem to have many himself. Maybe Seunggil can help him, and if he does he will accept payment by way of Yuuri letting him pet his service dog. “And I lock my door  _ and  _ my bathroom door.” 

Yuuri’s boyfriend comes into the room at that moment, his own service dog – an even  _ bigger _ version of Yuuri’s sweet toy poodle – and says, “Maybe it's the faeries,” and Seunggil hates him more, if possible. 

Yuuri seems similarly tired of Victor’s antics and holds out his hands for the poodle to curl up in his lap. “Victor, there are no faeries in this dorm.” At least Yuuri retained his sanity while dating an absolute crazy person. “Didn't last years’ seniors go through and cleanse the place of all malevolent entities?”

... _ What _ ?

“Yes, but mischief isn't inherently  _ malevolent _ . Maybe the faeries are just bothered because he's so organized.” 

“I don't think faeries  _ care _ about organization, victor.”

While the crazy people argue, Seunggil waves the two dogs goodbye and slips back to his own, normal dorm room. Faeries aren't real, after all, and there are certainly no  _ supernatural beings _ moving his things around. 

He feels more secure about this thought when his missing calculator is exactly where he  _ knew _ he left it on his desk. Seunggil must have overlooked it in his haste. Thank God he didn't have to borrow from Jason-Down-The-Hall. Who knew what crazy things he would come up with?

* * *

“I'm  _ telling _ you, you just gotta appease the dorm  _ duendes _ .”

“If I appease them will you  _ shut up _ and give me my package, Leo?”

* * *

Guanghong sits beside Seunggil in their shared history course, wears good luck charms, and stirs his tea counter clockwise to ‘rid himself of bad energy’ and  _ yet _ he gives Seunggil the most reasonable explanation for his disappearing possessions.

“You're probably not getting enough sleep and putting things in the wrong places in your exhaustion.” He's stirring his tea counter clockwise and it's a surprisingly soothing action to watch. “Your obsessive organization techniques might  _ also  _ be driving you a little,” he brings the stick he was stirring his tea with up and rotates it by his head with a smile, “crazy. Loosen up a bit maybe? Go to bed a little earlier, wake up a little later. Maybe things will change.” 

Just when Seunggil thinks he might have found a good, logical solution to his completely logical problem, Guanghong speaks up again. 

“Or maybe it's just spirits fucking with you!”

“God _damn it_!” The whole campus is conspiring against him. They have to be.

* * *

“So, I hear you have a problem with things disappearing.” JJ is trying his best to be subtle, but his middle name is ‘ostentatious’ and his confirmation name is ‘loud’ so he does a fairly terrible job of it. Some girls that smell like cheap vanilla perfume stare at them curiously as they pass until Seunggil glares at them. Jean-Jacques is exceptionally religious and superstitious so Seunggil is only half expecting him to suggest getting his room exorcised with the explanation of “better safe than sorry.”

Usually, Seunggil would indulge him but he's fucking  _ exhausted _ . Out of politeness, however, he answers anyway. “Yes, I do.” 

His oldest friend nods knowingly and a distant sense of foreboding rises in his gut at what could  _ possibly _ come out of Jean-Jacques mouth at this point in his life.

“You know, Isabella dabbled in witchcraft freshman year and while she left most of the practices behind there are some things that are really helpful? Like putting salt on entryways and stuff? When her things were getting messed with she put out honey and it stopped! Maybe try that?”

_ Deep breaths, Seunggil, deep breaths. _ “Jean, that sounds crazy. I hope you know that.”

“Don't knock it ‘till you try it! There are even crazy spells for sex–”

“Stop!”

* * *

“Maybe your room is sentient, Seunggil.”

He's not sure if Sara is fucking with him or not, but he ignores her anyway. How can  _ four walls _ be sentient?

* * *

Seunggil is  _ not _ going to put out honey for invisible creatures. He is not going to pour  _ salt _ on his dorm room doorway and window sills. He is not going to talk to his room and ask that it stop moving his things. He is not crazy. Faeries are not real. Everyone around him is insane.

He is the only logical person on this campus. He's sure of it. 

Then his textbooks begin to disappear and he is forced to acknowledge that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , something illogical may be at work. 

* * *

Phichit Chulanont is  _ nothing _ like Seunggil expected. He expected a gangly goth who draws pentagrams on the floor with chalk and he gets… Well, frankly, the complete opposite for someone who strikes fear in the junior class. (Seriously, Jean-Jacques didn't even want to say his name above a whisper out of fear of incurring his wrath or something equally crazy.)

He's small and compact, incredibly fashionable, with dark gray eyes that are lined  _ impeccably _ with eyeliner. If Seunggil wasn't so worried about all of his very important things going missing, he might have considered flirting with phichit. He's honestly  _ still _ considering flirting with Phichit, situation be damned. 

But Phichit is looking at him suspiciously, his elegantly groomed eyebrow raised high, and Seunggil realizes that he's been staring. “Do you  _ need _ something?” He asks, with a lilting accent and a jingling of bangles. Seunggil might be a little in love with him. 

“Um,” Seunggil has an entire 4.0 and an A in English but apparently can't form a complete sentence when faced with a pretty boy.  _ Fantastic _ . “Things in my room are going missing and I've  _ literally _ run out of every logical option so, JJ told me to come to you.” He hates calling Jean-Jacques ‘JJ’, but he's come to realize that no one knows who he's talking about when he calls his friend by his full name so he does it anyway. 

“How are the things going missing?” 

For a brief, crazy, moment Seunggil almost expects  _ logic _ from the pretty witch wearing a nebula patterned dress before him and feels vindicated as he tells his tale of woe – “I might just not be sleeping enough.” “No, it's definitely faeries, my guy.” Seunggil finds himself pouting as he's shut down. – until Phichit turns on his heel and starts gathering jars from the shelves affixed with his wall. 

“It sounds like you've got a bad case of brownies. And no, before you ask, not the baked goods kind. Brownies usually don't like messy rooms but there's a sort of chaos in the organization you've described.” Phichit seems to think better of the herbs and grabs a bottle of honey. “Do you have a small dish you aren't terribly attached to?”

“Yes?”

“Good, we're going to bribe the little bugger out of your space.”

* * *

Somehow Seunggil’s junior year at college ends with him believing in faeries, magic, and various other superstitions. His mother is not surprised about this. She even tells him that she  _ expected _ this. What she is surprised about, however, is that he somehow managed to get himself a  _ boyfriend _ .

Seunggil has to admit he’s a little surprised about that fact, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me about college witch!phichit @ [phiichiits](https://phiichiits.tumblr.com)!


End file.
